In the context of computing systems, a conventional controller connects two devices and generally arbitrates, or controls, how the two devices interact. In common computing systems, a controller often connects a host computer or adapter with a data storage or memory device. For example, a controller may connect the host computer to a dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) or to a Flash memory device. In particular, a typical controller may function as an adapter that enables connection of a single external device to the host computer.
There are presently many different types of external memory, including several variations of DRAM, static RAM (SRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and Flash memory, and various mass storage memory devices, including hard disk drives and solid-state drives. Solid-state drives are increasingly becoming affordable and more prevalent in computing systems. In some circumstances, therefore, it may be desirable to provide a hybrid controller in order to accommodate and utilize the various types of memory potentially available in a given computing system.